un mundo alterno
by candy015
Summary: Se trata de 6 Chicos zero, kamui, subaru, allen, elliot, shaoran y una hermana llamada zoey y dos chicas tohru y shana cuando conoscan a los chicos un enemigo aparevera y ellos trabajaran juntos para derrotarlo
1. Chapter 1

~*~Un Mundo Alterno~*~

**Todo comienza en tokio tras la muerte de touya daisuke dejando huérfanas a sus 2 hijas que serán trasladadas a Japón ahora empezaran un nuevo instituto Hoshi no Hikari.**

**Sensei:** hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante pasa y presenta te.  
*******: Hola mi nombre es Tohru Daisuke.  
**Sensei:** muy bien te sen taras a tras de zero.  
**Tohru:** Disculpe quien es zero.  
**Sensei:** Zero ponte de pie.  
**Zero:** Si Sensei (parando me).  
**Sensei:** El es zero.  
**Tohru:** Gracias Sensei.

**Tohru se sentó atrás del chico del pelo blanco donde alado de zero estaban 2 chicos uno de pelo rubio y el otro de pelo negro tohru esta en segundo año en la clase 2-A mientras en primer año en la clase 1-D.**

**Sensei:** tendremos una nueva estudiante presenta te.  
*******: Hola mi nombre es Shana Daisuke.  
**Sensei:** ok te se taras de tras de shaoran.  
**Shana:** pero soy nueva quien es shaoran.  
**Sensei:** cierto shaoran pon te de pie.  
**Shaoran:** Si Sensei (para dome).  
**Sensei:** El es shaoran ahora sienta te.  
**Shana:** Si sensei.

**Shana se había presentado a la clase pero en su lugar solo miraba a los 3 chicos que estaban ahí uno de pelo castaño otro de pelo oscuro y uno con una larga cabellera de pelo rubio después pasaron las horas y el timbre del instituto ya había sonado eso significaba que ya habían termina las clase.**

**Tohru:** Shana que tal te fue a mi me fue bien.  
**Shana:** Bueno me fue bien solo que hay 3 chicos en mi salón que me miraban extraño (seria).  
**Tohru:** De verdad en mi salón también hay 3 chicos y también me miraron raro.  
**Shana:** es extraño.  
**Tohru:** Shana recuerda que nadie es amable pero nosotras solo tenemos una misión por cumplir no podemos ser buenas con otras personas.  
**Shana:** Si lose la misión es la prioridad pero no podemos ser solitarias además cuando nos mudamos a Japón mi detector localizo cazadores y vampiros.  
**Tohru:** Entonces es verdad.  
**Shana:** Mejor vamos a casa no quiero que nadie se entere.

**Tohru y Shana se fueron a casa que que daba a 3 cuadras del instituto mientras en una mansión.**

**Elliot:** Zero sentiste ese poder.  
**Zero:** Si venia de la chica nueva.  
**Shaoran:** También en su clase hay una chica nueva.  
**Kamui:** Si se llama Tohru Daisuke.  
**Allen:** en nuestra clase también se llama Shana Daisuke.  
**Elliot:** Vaya parece que son hermanas.  
**Subaru:** Sentí un poder que no sabría describirlo.  
**Zero:** Vamos a investigar las tal vez descubramos algo  
**Kamui:** Tal vez tengan razón.  
**Shaoran:** Hermanos hay un cazador cerca de la mansión.  
**Elliot:** Rayos vamos vamos.  
**Allen:** Corran.

**Los 6 chicos salieron rápido de la mansión cuando vieron que el cazador pe liaba con 2 chicas ángeles una de pelo rojo y otra de pelo rosa.**

**Elliot:** Quienes son ellas.  
**Subaru:** No lo se.  
**Kamui:** Interfieren con nuestra pelea.  
**Allen:** Si pero el cazador es muy débil no creo que importe.  
**shaora:** Tal vez podemos investigar (tomando fotos).  
**Zero:** mmm Que cazador tan mas débil.

**Después de la pelea las 2 chicas desaparecieron y los 6 chicos volvieron a dentro de la mansión.**

**Elliot:** Shaoran tomaste fotos verdad.  
**Shaoran:** Si porque.  
**Kamui:** Muy fácil sube las fotos y investiga tal vez podremos saber la identidad de esas chicas.  
**Subaru:** No se tal ves nos lleve 2 días.  
**Allen:** No importa cuanto tiempo tome lo importante es averiguar a esas chicas.  
**Zero:** Entonces Subaru te lo dejamos a cargo.  
**Subaru:** Si.  
**Shaoran:** pero que haremos con shana y tohru.  
**Elliot:** Las investigaremos.  
**Zero:** Pero mandaremos a nuestra hermana.  
**Allen:** Crees que sea seguro.  
**Kamui:** Te importaría ir Zoey.  
**Zoey:** No, la verdad es que me da curiosidad esas chicas.  
**Subaru:** deje la computadora analizando pero sin una foto de quien podría ser esas chicas tomara días.  
**Elliot:** Ya entiendo.  
**Allen:** su pongo que te de gamos zoey e investiga a esas chicas algo me dice que no son chicas normales.  
**Zoey:** Si Allen.

**Después de esa platica que tuvieron al día siguiente en el descanso zoey se acerco a las chicas.**

**Zoey:** Hola mi nombre es Zoey tsukishiro.  
**Shana:** Hola mi nombre es Shana daisuke.  
**Tohru:** Mi nombre es Tohru daisuke.  
**Zoey:** Mucho gusto.  
**Tohru:** Igual mucho gusto.  
**Zoey:** E visto que no tienen amigos.  
**Shana:** Si no tenemos.  
**Zoey:** Quieren ir a mi casa esta tarde.  
**Tohru:** A tu casa.  
**Zoey:** Si o es que tienen planes.  
**Tohru:** No es no es eso.  
**Zoey:** Entonces nos vemos en la salida.  
**Shana:** Si.

**Zoey se fue a dentro del edificio y shana y tohru se quedaron hablando.**

**Shana:** No me gusto que nos invitra a su casa.  
**Tohru:** Si lo se pero al menos tendremos una amiga.  
**Shana:** Y que paso con eso de que la misión es importante y no fuéramos amables con otras personas.  
**Tohru:** Bueno eso no importa igual necesitas divertir te has estado muy seria desde que murió nuestro padre.  
**Shana:** Si lose.  
**Tohru:** Pero a el no le gustaría que fueras seria a el le hubiese gustado que seas como antes feliz sonriente.  
**Shana:** Tienes razón tratare de ser como antes.

**Shana y Tohru hablaban mientras en el edificio del instituto.**

**Kamui:** Como te fue Zoey.  
**Zoey:** Bien me creyeron.  
**Subaru:** Genial.  
**Zoey:** Por cierto las invite a casa.  
**Zero:** Esta bien no importa.  
**Elliot:** De que hablas zero.

**Zero:** Hablo de que mientras no sepan que somos vampiros no hay problema.  
**Allen:** Entonces seremos amables.  
**Shaoran:** sera un poco difícil.  
**Zoey:** Solo sean ustedes solo que un poco menos groseros  
**Kamui:** Esta bien

**Después de esa larga platica paso un rato y el timbre de salida se escucho.**

**Shana:** Que largas estuvieron las clases.  
**Tohru:** Si no pensé que los institutos de Japón fueran tan largas.  
**Zoey:** Tohru, Shana.  
**Tohru:** Pensé que estarías ya en tu casa.  
**Zoey:** Pero quedamos que iríamos a mi casa.  
**Shana:** Es verdad lo siento.  
**Zoey:** No te disculpes vamos.  
**Tohru:** Si.

**¡Continuara…! **


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~ Una Mansion y Secreto revelados~*~**

**Zoey llevo a shana y a tohru a su casa.**

**Shana:** Y vives aquí sola.  
**Zoey:** No vivo con mis hermanos.  
**Tohru:** Tienes hermanos no savia.  
**Zoey:** Bueno es que casi no hablamos en el instituto.  
**Shana:** Ya veo.  
**Zero:** Zoey donde de gaste el libro.  
**Tohuro:** Zero.  
**Zoey:** Se conocen.  
Tohru: si va en mi clase.  
Zoey: Su pongo que va con kamui y elliot.  
**Tohru:** Si.  
**Kamui:** Hola.  
**Elliot:** Zoey digo que vendrían a la casa.  
**Shaoran:** Hola Shana.  
**Shana:** Hola Shaoran.  
**Allen:** entonces es verdad que son hermanas.  
**Subaru:** disculpen a mi hermano siempre tan directo.  
**Shana:** No importa, si es verdad somos hermanas.  
**Elliot:** Entonces ustedes vivían en Tokio.  
**Shana:** Si pero mi padre falleció y nos mudamos a Japón.  
**Kamui:** Pero habrán venido por algo en especial.  
**Tohru:** Bueno etto.  
**Subaru:** Bueno no importa si no quieren decir (sonriendo amable).  
**Shana:** bueno es que mi padre dejo escrito que tendríamos que venir a Japón (mintiendo).

**Allen:** Entiendo.

**Mientras hablaban un pequeño sonido se empezó a escuchar todos se percataron de eso.**

**Shana:** Disculpen tenemos que irnos.  
**Elliot:** Y porque tan rápido (acerca dome).  
**Tohru:** Es que tenemos tarea y-.  
**Kamui:** Y que.  
**Shana:** Lo siento pero en verdad tenemos cosas pendientes (Soliendo corriendo).  
**Allen:** No espera.

**Cuando Shana salio corriendo recibiendo un gran impacto del cazador de tierra de nombre era seishiro.**

**Shaoran:** Shana de demonios seishiro.  
**Seishiro:** Que pasa (sonriendo).  
**Subaru:** quedo claro que no te meterías con humanos.  
**Seishiro:** Si pero ella no es humana.  
**Zero:** A que te refieres con que no es humana.

**Mientras zero, subaru, elliot y shaoran se quedaban con Shana en la casa.**

**Tohru:** Quiero ir con mi hermana.  
**Allen:** No puedes salir.  
**Tohru:** Por que no.  
**Kamui:** Porque no tiene sentido que salgas os chicos quieren hablar con ella tranquila.  
**Zoey:** No te preocupes.  
**Tohru:** Esta bien.

**Tohru se quedo tranquila mientras zero y los demás.**

**Seishiro:** Enserio no sean dado cuenta.  
**Elliot:** A que te refieres.  
**Seishiro:** Sera divertido.  
**Shana:** Huh.  
**Shaoran:** Shana estas bien.  
**Shana:** seishiro.  
**Seishio:** Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ángel Demons.  
**Elliot:** Que fue lo que digo.  
**Subaru:** Una Ángel Demons.  
**Zero:** Es imposible.  
**Shaoran:** Shana que haces.  
**Shana**: Destruir a este tipo.  
**Seishiro:** Destruir me estas muy débil querida shana.  
**Shana:** No me vuelvas decir querida que no lo soy.

**Shana se enojo tanto que unas hermosas alas de color blanco salieron de su espalda su cabello se volvió rojo y una espada larga apareció.**

**Eliot:** Imposble

**Shana:** Seishiro Muere.  
**Seishio:** No seas tan impulsiva Shanita.  
**Shana:** No No puede ser.  
**Zero:** Shana.  
**Subaru:** Campo Eléctrico.  
**Shaoran:** Dios fuego llama oscura.  
**Sensei:** Supongo que mejor dejo que se recupere la pequeña Ángel demons.  
**Elliot:** No escaparas.  
**Seishiro:** Hasta la otra y dí le a mi shanita que están tierna si es que no se muere (Riendo).  
**Zero:** Espera seishiro.  
**Shaoran:** Como esta shana.  
**Zero:** parece que la espada invisible la toco y al parecer la herida es muy profunda.  
**Subaru:** Que.  
**Elliot:** lleven la a mi habitación y dí le a Zoey que la atienda.  
**Shaoran:** Si.

**Zero llevo corriendo a la casa donde tohru, allen y kamui vieron que zero llevaba a shana en brazos shaoran le aviso a zoey para que la atendiera todos estaban afuera de la habitación esperando noticias de shana cuando por fin se abrió la puerta.**

**Tohru:** Como esta.  
**Shaoran:** Dí algo.  
**Zoey:** Ella esta débil por ahora esta estable pero perdió mucha sangre ahora hay que dejarla descansar.  
**Kamui:** Tohru vamos a hablar en la sala.  
**Tohru:** Si por supuesto.  
**Allen:** No vienes Elliot.  
**Elliot:** Bajo en un momento quiero verla.  
**Zoey:** Esta bien.

**Los chicos bajaron a la sala junto con tohru y zoey y elliot entro hacer a shana.**

**Elliot:** Shana no te rindas.  
**Shana:** Huh..Elliot..  
**Elliot:** No te de verías es forzar.  
**Shana:** Gracias.  
**Elliot:** Porque me das las gracias.  
**Shana:** Porque no me destruir me.  
**Elliot:** Si me lo quieres agradecer solo no mueras.  
**Shana:** Lo prometo.  
**Elliot:** (Acaricia do su pelo) descansa.  
**Shana:** Si.  
**Elliot:** Shana escucha yo te protegeré sin importar lo que pase.  
**Shana:** Elliot.

**Elliot salio de la habitación de ando a shana sonrojada cuando llego a la sala donde todo lo esperaban.**

**Kamui:** Bueno ya todos estamos aquí.  
**Allen:** tohru dí nos todo la verdad.

**Tohru:** Bueno too comenzó tras la muerte de mi padre touya daisuke el era un genio el invento un proyecto que yo y shana decidimos apoyarlo y nos transformamos en la Ángel demons ella y yo decidimos destruir a lo enemigos cuando venimos a Japón shana detecto vampiros y cazadores por eso no hablábamos con nadie.  
**Subaru:** Ya veo.  
**Zoey:** iré a ver a shana.  
**Shaoran:** Si.  
**Tohru:** Estoy preocupada.  
**Subaru**: Tranquila.  
**Zero:** Elliot has estado muy callado.  
**Elliot:** Que..a si lo se pero  
**Zoey:** Ayuda shana se muere.  
**Elliot:** Que!.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~Una decisión~*~**

**Elliot subió corriendo a ver a shana cuando llego le agarro la mano.**

**Elliot:** Shana por favor no te mueras.  
**Zoey:** Tal vez con una transfucción de sangre se pueda salvar.  
**Elliot:** Has lo yo le daré sangre.  
**Tohru:** Pero Elliot.  
**Kamui:** Tal vez sobreviva siendo un vampiro.  
**Subaru: **Pero no lo se.  
**Shaoran:** es la única opcion.  
**Zero:** Al parecer shaoran tenga razon.  
**Elliot:** Yo la con ver tire.  
**Allen:** esta bien has lo.  
**Zoey:** Salgamos.  
**Kamui:** Si.  
**Shana:** Elli...Elliot.  
**Elliot:** No te muevas.  
**Shana:** Esta bien promete me que estarás conmigo hasta que despierte.  
**Elliot:** te lo prometo.  
**Shana:** confio en ti.  
**Elliot:** Shana (mordiendo su cuello).  
**Shana:** (Esto duele pero confio en ellos).  
**Elliot:** Shana sere la primera persona a la que veas.  
**Allen:** Elliot escucha ella estara bien.  
**Elliot:** Lo se pero no me separare de su lado.  
**Kamui**: nunca te habias conportado haci con alguien.  
**Subaru:** tiene sus razones.  
**Elliot:** dejenme solo con ella no me separare de su lado hasta que despierte.  
**Zero:** Sabes que tal vez tarde en despertar.  
**Shaoran:** lo mejor esque comas algo.  
**Elliot:** Por favor dejen me con ella.  
**Allen:** esta bien.

**Los chicos dejaron a elliot con shana y ellos se fueron adormir paso 3 semanas y elliot no se separaba de shana solo la miraba y le hablaba tohru y zoey la bañaba con espongas cuando ya estaba limpia la cambiaban y dejaban que elliot estu viera con ella.**

**Shana:** Huh..Elliot despierta.  
**Elliot:** Shana estas bien.  
**Shana:** Si solo que estoy un poco sedienta.  
**Elliot:** Si lo se es normal si quieres puedes beber mi sangre.  
**Shana:** pero.  
**Elliot:** (Acercando a shana a mi cuello) bebe.  
**Shana:** (mordiendo).

**Elliot**: Shana.  
**Shana:** (Porque el tan amable) ya estoy bien gracias elliot.  
**Elliot:** Cumpli mi promesa.  
**Shana:** Si y gracias por salvarme.  
**Elliot:** te protegere.  
**Shana:** No lo tienes que hacerlo.  
**Elliot:** Escucha shana ya lo decidi y quieras o no lo hare (ponien cadenita en su muñeca)  
**Shana:** pero que haces.  
**Elliot:** evitara que uses tus poderes.  
**Shana:** Pero.  
**Elliot:** le avisare a todos qe despertaste.

**Cuando Elliot abrio la puerta todos cayeron al suelo**.

**Elliot:** Que sucede aqui (serio).  
**Kamui:** Bueno esque.  
**Subaru:** les conte como te portabas con shana y.  
**Allen:** querian ver si era cierto.  
**Shana:** (sonrojada) aah.  
**Shaoran:** sabias que elliot no se separaba de ti.  
**Elliot:** zoey revisala (serio).  
**Zoey:** si.  
**Tohru:** estas bien hermana.  
**Shana:** Si.  
**Zoey:** Estas muy bien que bueno que funciono.  
**Zero:** Si me alegro mucho.  
**Kamui:** elliot a donde vas.  
**Elliot:** ire afuera (serio).  
**Subaru:** parece que se enojo.  
**Shana:** Elliot espera por favor (saliendo corriendo tras elliot).

**Cuando shana corre de tras de elliot shana tropezo y elliot la alcanzo a agarrar.**

**Elliot:** recuerda que pasaste 3 semanas dormida y no estas acostumbrada ten cuidado.  
**Shana:** si.  
**Elliot:** que es lo que necesitas shana.  
**Shana:** quiero que me quites esta cadena.  
**Elliot:** ya te dije que no.  
**Shana:** entonces llevame contigo adonde sea no quiero estar sola si no me quitas esta cadena.  
**Elliot:** que dices no te puedo llevar adonde voy.  
**Shana:** y por queno.  
**Elliot:** por que necesito que estes viva .  
**Shana:** elliot.  
**Elliot:** quedate aqui.  
**Shana:** (cayendo de rodillas) elliot me necesita viva.  
**Tohru:** estas bien shana.  
**Shana:** si.  
**Tohru:** volvamos atu habitacion.  
**Shana:** Si.  
**Zoey:** yo me quedo con ella.  
**Tohru:** esta bien.  
**Zoey:** tohu quieres quedarte.  
**Tohru:** si.  
**Zoey:** ven sientate aqui.  
**Tohru:** si.  
**Zoey:** cuentanos que pasa entre tu y elliot.  
**Shana:** que pasa de que.  
**Tohru:** elliot se a portado muy amable.  
**Shana:** no sucede nada.  
**Zoey:** vamos cuentanos que pasa.  
**Shana:** quiero irme de aqui.  
**Tohru:** por que.  
**Shana:** porque siento que elliot corre peligro estarndo cerca de mi.  
**Zoey:** shana no digas eso.  
**Shana:** por favor quiero ir me (llorando).  
**Tohru:** esta bien.  
**Zoey:** pero yo ire con tigo.  
**Shana:** si

**Tohru, zoey y shana salieron corriendo si que nadie las viera a la antigua casa abandonada.**

**Zoey:** Estoy agotada corrimos mucho.  
**Tohru:** Si pero al menos salimos a salvo.  
**Shana:** Si pero espero poder ocultarnos en esta casa.  
**Zoey:** Si estaremos bien los tsukishiro no saben de esta casa.  
**Tohru:** Los tsukishiro a que te refieres.  
**Zoey:** Bueno en realidad ellos no hermanos sus padres eran buenos amigos pero un Casador los asesino dejándolos huérfanos cuando tenían 7 años el padre de shaoran se salvo y adopto a los 5 son hermanos ya que un vampiro los transformo menos a kamui, shaoran y subaru. Pero decidieron kamui y subaru ser vampiros.  
**Shana:** No lo sabia.  
**Tohru:** Ni yo.  
**Zoey:** Pero no se pongan tristes es por eso que su apellido es tsukishiro.  
**Shana:** Pero si es verdad eso y tu quien eres.  
**Zoey:** Yo soy solo un espectro que fue creado por el padre de zero, yo solo fui creada para curar a lo chicos pero ellos me protegen de los cazadores de demonios pero ellos piensa que los demonios son las Ángel demons y los vampiros por eso nos quieren destruir.  
**Tohru:** Eso es verdad los cazadores nos buscan seishiro siempre nos a estado buscando.  
**Zoey:** pero no hablemos de cosas tristes.  
**Tohru:** Si.  
**Shana:** Iré arriba quiero dormir un poco.  
**Zoey:** Si descansa.

**Mi entras tanto en la mansión elliot ya había llegado.**

**Shaoran:** Hola Elliot buenas noches.  
**Elliot:** Buenas noches y kamui y Subaru?.  
**Shaoran:** En el laboratorio.  
**Zero:** Siguen tratando de investigar mas sobre las posiciones de los cazadores.  
**Elliot:** Ya se nota que son hermanos.  
**Allen:** Como tu y yo verdad Elliot.  
**Elliot:** Si.  
**Zero:** Pero ya no se pongan tan sensibles iré a ver como van (saliendo de la sala).  
**Shaoran:** Ese zero siempre tan arrogante  
**Allen:** Así es.  
**Elliot:** Vamos a ver a shana, tohru y zoey.  
**Shaoran**: Si.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~*~ La salvacion y un secreto doloroso~*~**_

**Elliot, shaoran y allen subieron a la habitación donde estaba shana.**

**Shaoran:** shana traje algo de comer (abriendo la puerta).  
**Allen:** Se fueron.  
**Shaoran: **Mira una nota.  
**Elliot:** Es de shana.  
**Allen:** Que dice.  
**Elliot:** Dice, Elliot lo siento pero no quiero que te ocurra nada descuida estaré bien zoey y tohru estarán conmigo gracias a todos por cuidar de mi me despido ATT: Shana.  
**Allen:** Se fueron que haremos shana no aguantara mucho si ella se quita la cadena morirá ya que su transformación solo es temporal.  
**Elliot:** no sabemos a donde fueron y el tiempo de la transformación se esta acaba so.  
**Shaoran:** vamos a buscarlas.  
**Allen:** Si.

**Allen, Kamui y Elliot le avisaron a kamui, Subaru y zero y salieron a buscarlas buscaron por toda los lugares pero no estaban preguntaron a personas y no sabían nada.**

**Kamui: **Donde se abran escondido.  
**Zero:** Sea donde sea que se escondí eran sera imposible.  
**Allen:** Donde estarán.  
**Shaoran:** Voy a intentar buscarla.  
**Elliot: **Y como.  
**Shaoran:** las cuatro direcciones de los poderes sagrado dioses de los relámpagos y las tormentas eléctricas que domina los 4 elemento muestra me con tu rayo de luz el camino hacia shana.

**Los chicos corrieron siguiendo el rayo de luz pero acababa en el bosque.**

**Zero:** y que hacemos.  
**Shaoran:** regresen a la casa yo me quedo con elliot.  
**Subaru:** Yo también.  
**Allen:** De acuerdo hablen cualquier cosa.  
**Shaoran: **si.

**Zero, Allen y Kamui regresaron a la mansión mientras en al casa abandonada.**

**Shana:** Tohru.  
**Tohru:** Shana, shana que tienes shana.  
**Zoey:** o no el tiempo de transformación se esta agotando.  
**Tohru:** Que entonces.  
**Zoey:** ella solo fue transformada por un tiempo en lo que se cerraba su herida pero no se a cerrado y el tiempo se acaba.  
**Tohru:** No no ella no morirá.  
Zoey adonde vas.  
**Tohru:** iré buscar ayuda

**Tohru salio corriendo con solo importarle que su hermana no muriera pero corría muy rápido que choco con elliot.**

**Elliot:** Tohru estas bien.  
** Tohru:** Si pero ayuda me shana se se (llorando).  
** Subaru:** lleva nos con ella.  
** Tohru:** Si.  
** Shaoran:** No hay tiempo que perder.

**Tohru los llevo a la casa abano da cuando llegaron subieron al segundo piso donde al final del corredor había una habitación donde se encontraba shana.**

**Zoey:** Elliot.  
** Elliot:** como esta.  
** Zoey: **le dí algo para el dolor trato de que ya no salga mas sangre pero no se detiene la hemorragia.  
** Subaru:** que hacemos Elliot.  
** Tohru:** por favor salva la.  
** Shana:** No digan esas cosas estaré bien en serio.  
** Shaoran:** Como dices eso no te das cuenta que te estas de sangrando acaso quieres morir.  
** Shana**: Sha...Shaoran**.  
Elliot:** Esta decidido.  
** Tohru:** Elliot.

**Subaru:** entiendo.  
**Shaoran:** has lo.

**Elliot mordió de nuevo a shana cuando acabo el se la llevo de regreso a la mansión donde shana se recuperaría** **Despues de 1 mes la herida de shana**** ya se habia cerrado y ella vivia feliz con su hermana tohru a un que vivian con los chicos zero, kamui, subaru, shaoran, elliot y allen y con zoey.**

**Shana:** Elliot por favor quitame esta cadena.  
**Elliot:** Ya te dije que no.  
**Shana:** Quiero usar mis poderes por favor quiero peliar con seishiro y los de mas cazadores.  
**Elliot:** que necia eres.  
**Shana:** Si lo soy, quitamela o me enojare contig.  
**Elliot:** Has lo que quieras.  
**Kamui:** Adonde van.  
**Elliot:** Y re con subaru, allen y shaoran tenemos que comprar el pasaje.  
**Tohru:** Cual pasaje.  
**Elliot:** Te nemos que viajar a tokio.  
**Shana:** Tokio.  
**Kamui:** Es verdad se me habia olvidado.  
**Tohru:** Asi que van a tokio.  
**Shaoran:** Si vamos a tokio.  
**Zero:** Y todos significa todos incluyendolas.  
**Tohru:** Pero no es necesario no sotras nos podemos quedar en serio.  
**Allen:** De eso nada.  
**Subaru:** pero antes que hareemos con seishiro.  
**Elliot:** No lo se pero no atacara.

**Kamui:** Siento descepcionarte pero seishiro esta afuera.  
**Allen:** Que es lo que quieres.  
**Seishiro:** Solo vengo por lo mio.  
**Subaru:** Y que se su pone que es lo tuyo.  
**Shaoran:** Que no sotros se pamos no hay nada tuyo aqui.  
**Seishiro:** En realidad lo mio es una linda angel demons de pelo rojo.  
**Tohru:** No te la llevaras.  
**Seishiro:** Shana escucha sal y no le hare nada a tus amigos.  
**Elliot:** (No salgas, no salgas).  
**Zero:** Si la quieres tendras que peliar.  
**Shana:** Alto.  
**Seishiro:** A si que decidiste salir.  
**Tohru:** Shana regresa adentro.  
**Zero:** que entres.  
**Shana:** Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes (mirando al suelo).  
**Subaru:** entonces explicalo que ocurrr.  
**Seishiro:** Yo se los dire shana es mi prometida.  
**Elliot, kamui,allen:** Que!.  
**Shana:** esto no fue mi decision.  
**Shaoran:** eso no es verdad.  
**Seishiro:** el padre de shana y tohru decidio que me casaria con una de sus hijas y elegi a shana.  
**Allen:** Eso es mentira.  
**Zero: **Verdad shana verdad que es mentira los que dice.  
**Shana:** No es mentira desgraciadamente.  
**Seishiro:** Vamos querida.  
**Tohru**: no vayas no vayas.  
**Shana:** Adios Tohru (derramando una lagrima).  
**Elliot:** SHANA!.

**Por fin se habia descubierto el secreto de shana y seishiro elliot grito su nombre ella mientras se alejaba con seishiro solo podia llorar pero no lo iso y solo derramo una lagrima a lo lejos Shana y Seishiro desaparecieron.**

**Kamui:** porque no lo dijiste tohru.  
**Tahru:** Porque se lo prometi a shana yo pensé que huir de Tokio no nos encontraría pero me equivoque.  
**Zero:** Tohru te entendemos se que la quisiste proteger incluso Elliot también.  
**Shaoran:** Pero no fue suficiente.  
**Subaru:** tohru sabes a donde se la han llevado.  
**Tohru:** Al mundo alterno.  
**Elliot:** Al mundo alterno.  
**Allen:** que significa explica nos.  
**Tohru:** El mundo alterno es otro mundo similar a este solo que en vez de humanos son demonios, cazadores y monstruos.  
**Kamui:** E escuchado sobre eso solo que cuando alguien entra no hay muchas posibilidades de volver a salir.  
**Subaru:** Suena con mucho peligro.  
**Allen:** Eso es verdad pero no hay otra forma.  
**Tohru:** Si, es que seishiro la regrese de vuelta.  
**Zero:** Eso no esta bien tampoco.  
**Elliot:** Es que no hay otra forma.  
**Shaoran:** Solo espero que siga viva.  
**Tohru:** Si ella estará bien.

**Mientras todos preocupados por shana, seishiro tenia a shana encerrada en una habitación.**

**Seishiro:** Sabes querida tu hermana y ese tal elliot te querían proteger incluso ese elliot te mintió.  
**Shana:** A que te refieres con que me mintió.  
**Seishiro:** El te puso esta cadena solo de adorno haciendo te creer que no podías usar tus poderes.  
**Shana: **Entonces me ha mentido.  
**Seishiro:** Si lo ha echo.  
**Shana:** Escucha seishiro lleva me de vuelta a mi mundo junto con mi hermana por favor.  
**Seishiro:** creo que tienes razón tus últimos días con tu hermana porque en 3 días nos casaremos.  
**Shana**: En 3 días.  
**Seishiro:** Si querida ahora volvamos (atando pies y manos).  
**Shana:** Seishiro suelta me.  
**Seishiro:** No Vamos.


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~ El Plan~*~**

**Seishiro se llevo a shana amarrada a su mundo donde los chicos y tohru se sorprendieron por que seishiro la tenia cargando a shana ya que habia usado su poder y la habia dejado inconsciente.**

**Tohru:** Hermana.  
**Allen:** Que quieres seishiro.  
**Seishiro:** Shana quiso venir ya que en 3 días me llevar de vuelta conmigo ya que nos casaremos.  
**Shaoran:** Que has dicho.  
**Seishiro:** No tengo ganas de pelear Elliot agarra la (soltando a shana).  
**Elliot:** Shana ya te tengo.  
**Tohru:** Hermana (abrazando la).  
**Seishiro:** Por cierto shana ya sabe la verdad que la cadena de su muñeca solo la pusiste para mentir le.  
**Zero:** eres de lo peor.  
**Subaru**: Vete.  
**Seishiro:** Cuiden a mi shana.

**Seishiro desapareció y los chicos llevaron a shana a la habitación.**

**Tohru:** Shana.  
**Zoey:** Descuida esta bien pronto despertara.  
**Subaru:** que sucede elliot.  
**Elliot:** si seishiro le contó lo de la cadena porque la sigue llevando en su muñeca.  
**Kamui:** No lose.  
**Shaoran:** En serio nadie sabe por que la sigue llevando pero cualquier cosa mejor se la quito.  
**Shana:** (agarrando su mano) De..de jala.  
**Tohru:** Hermana estas bien.  
**Shana:** Si solo estoy algo cansada.  
**Elliot:** vamos a dejarla descansar.  
**Zero:** Si además tenemos algo que hablar.  
**Allen:** Si quieren me quedo cuidando a shana.  
**Tohru:** Buen su pongo que no te importa verdad shana.  
**Shana:** No esta bien gracias.  
**Kamui:** Entonces no hay problema allen cuida bien de shana.  
**Allen:** Si.

**Allen se quedo cuidando a shana y zoey también se quedo mientras zero, shaoran, subaru, kamui, elliot y tohru bajaron al estudio.**

**Zero:** Te menos que hacer algo para que no se lleve a shana.  
**Subaru:** Como que podríamos hacer.  
**Elliot:** Podríamos enfrentarlo en una batalla.  
**Tohru:** Pero es muy fuerte.  
**Kamui:** No hay otra forma tendremos que pelear.  
**Tohru:** tengo una idea.  
**Zero:** cual?  
**Subaru:** Dí cual es.  
**Tohru:** Seishiro no querrá a shana si alguien la besa.  
**Elliot:** Eso que tiene que ver con que seishiro se la lleve.  
**Tohru:** Seishiro sabes que shana nunca a besado a nadie y si lo hace sabrá que se enamoro de uno de ustedes y cambiara de prometida.  
**Kamui:** Eso es una buena idea.  
**Zero:** Pero si no quiere dejarala.  
**Shaoran:** tendremos que pelear.

**Subaru:** eso es definitivo tohru estas de acuerdo cree que puedas pelear.  
**Tohru:** Por supuesto.  
**Zoey:** Disculpen.  
**Zero: **Que sucede.**  
Zoey**: Shana te quiere ver Tohru.  
**Tohru:** Gracias en seguida voy

**Tohru subió a la habitación de shana kamui y subaru en el laboratorio, allen, zero y shaoran pensando en una estrategia.**

**Tohru:** Shana estas bien.  
**Shana:** Si.  
**Tohru:** (mirando su rostros) Shana.  
**Shana: **Lo siento no se porque siento ganas de llorar.  
**Tohru:** Shana (abrazando) llora cuando te sientas mal no contengas tus lágrimas.  
**Shana:** (llorando) No quiero regresar con el yo no decidí esto.  
**Tohru:** Lo se se que no lo decidiste.

**Pero mientras shana lloraba frente a tohru elliot escucho toda la conversación y toco la puerta**

**Tohru:** Quien es.  
**Elliot:** Soy yo Elliot.  
**Tohru:** Pasa.  
**Elliot:** Esta todo bien.  
**Shana:** Si por que no habría de estarlo.  
**Elliot:** Bien Tohru podemos hablar.  
**Tohru:** Si.  
**Shana:** Vayan no se preocupen.  
**Tohru:** Bien entonces vamos hablar.

**Tohru y Elliot salieron al jardin.**

**Tohru:** Elliot quieres hablar de shana verdad.  
**Elliot:** Si es que escuche su conversacion .  
**Tohru:** Ya veo.  
**Elliot:** yo se que sus problemas personales no me incumbe pero.  
**Tohru:** estas enamorado de ella.  
**Elliot:** No lo se.  
**Tohru:** sabes ella siempre asido la mas serie de nosotras nunca a llorado esta es la primera vez que la veo llorar.  
**Elliot:** Es muy fuerte pero nadie puede ser muy maduro para no sufrir por dentro y no llore.  
**Tohru: **Shana no kiero k sufra.  
**Elliot:** volvamos.  
**Tohru:** Si.

**Los dos regresaron adentro y vieron a shana con zero.**

**Shana:** Vamos por favor zero.  
**Zero:** Ya te dije que no.  
**Shana:** Y por que no.  
**Zero:** Porque soy mas peligoso.  
**Shana:** Aque te refieres con peligroso.  
**Zero:** (acercandome) porque soy un mujeriego.  
**Shana:** No me das miedo.  
**Zero:** a no (cercandome a sus labios).  
**Shana:** Zero que que haces.  
**Elliot:** (jalanso de su camisa) no seas un mujeriego.  
**Zero:** Elliot tranuilo ya sabes que no soy asi.  
**Elliot:** y como quieres que lo este.  
**Tohru:** Shana que estaban asiendo.  
**Shana:** Es que queria que zero me llevara a.  
**Elliot:** adonde.  
**Zero:** al lago quiere ver las estrellas.  
**Tohru:** siempre has querido ir al lago verdad.  
**Shana:** Si papa dijo que ahi conocio a nuestra madre que era un lugar maravilloso por eso es que quiero ir.  
**Zero:** pero le dije que yo no soy la persona indicada.  
**Shana:** eso no tiene nada que ver con que estemos enamorados solo somos amigos.  
**Tohru:** dejen de pelear.  
**Zero:** eso ya lo se pero no se puede.  
**Shana:** Si su pongo que no se puede bueno no importa.  
**Elliot:** (agarrando su mano) Si quieres te llevo.  
**Shana:** lo...lo dices enserio.  
**Elliot:** Bueno yo.  
**Tohru:** Si lo dice de verdad.  
**Shana:** Gracias Elliot.  
**Kamui:** Que pasa por que tan feliz shana.  
**Zero:** Elliot la llevara al lago.  
**Subaru:** Al lago.  
**Tohru:** Si.  
**Shaoran:** (susurrando) no te sobre pases con shana.  
**Elliot**: pero quien te crees que soy.  
**Allen:** eres el mas serio pero eres muy suave por dentro.  
**Kamui:** ya no digas cosas absurdas.  
**Zoey:** La cena esta lista.  
**Tohru:** mmmm huele bien.  
**Zoey:** es onigiri con sushi.  
**Allen**: Lo has cocinado.  
**Zoey:** Bueno es que no se hacer sushi ni unigiri y lo quise hacer pero se quemo y lo compre.  
**Tohru:** Pero te esforzaste es lo que cuenta.  
**Zoey:** Gracias tohru.  
**Elliot:** Shana y yo iremos al lago.

**Todos se que daron mirandolos como elliot se llevo a shana**.

**Kamui:** Si que tenian prisa.  
**Shaoran:** Pero todo sea por que shana este bien.  
**Tohru:** ademas Elliot es el indicado para shana.  
**Allen:** Si a pesar de que shana y Elliot son ahora amigos.  
**Subaru:** pero crees que sea lo suficiente para proteger a shana.  
**Zero:** si ellos se enamoran lo podran lograr protegerse uno al otro.  
**Zoey:** De lo contrario seishiro se la llevara.  
**Shaoran:** Bueno no pongamos esas caras que elliot lo hara bien me refiero a enamorarla.  
**Tohru:** Si.


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~ El lago Romántico~*~**

**Mientras en el lago shana y elliot estaban acostados viendo las estrellas.**

**Shana:** Gracias Elliot.  
**Elliot:** Porque.  
**Shana:** Por traerme al lago.  
**Elliot:** No tienes porque.

**Shana se sentó en el pasto igual que elliot solo la miraba.**

**Shana:** Me has hecho que muy feliz gracias (sonriendo).  
**Elliot:** has sonreído (abrazando).  
**Shana:** Es gracias a ti (abrazando).  
**Elliot:** Shana escucha yo solo quiero que estés siempre sonriendo.  
**Shana:** Lo se pero (sacando espada) no quiero que me protejas por favor no lo hagas.  
**Elliot:** Shana.  
**Shana:** Yo me iré sola mi destino es estar con seishiro y si lo tengo que hacer para que no los lastime lo hare (guardando espada).

**Shana guardo su espada y su cabello volvió al color negro se iba alejando y elliot la tomo de la mano haciendo que la abrazara.**

**Elliot:** Shana escucha yo me enamore de ti.  
**Shana:** Que.  
**Elliot: **estoy enamorado de ti.  
**Shana:** no juegos con eso.  
**Elliot:** No lo hago, te estoy diciendo la verdad.  
**Shana:** No lo digas de nuevo por favor.  
**Elliot:** Porque no.  
**Shana:** Porque si me enamoro de otro no podre irme.  
**Elliot:** Lo sabes.  
**Shana: **Si los escuche hablando.  
**Elliot: **Shana.  
**Shana:** No tienes por que hacerlo.

**Elliot:** Yo lo siento.  
**Shana:** descuida no importa solo quiero que no les pase nada.  
**Elliot:** no pasara nada lo prometo.

**Shana y elliot volvieron a la casa.**

**Tohru:** Como les fue.  
**Shana:** Bien (subiendo corriendo al cuarto).  
**Zero:** que paso.  
**Kamui:** Elliot di algo.  
**Elliot:** ella sabe que la estaba tratando de enamorar.  
**Shaoran:** pobre no de vio ser fácil para ella.  
**Elliot:** pero al menos me sonrió.  
**Allen:** Lo hiso.  
**Zoey:** pues claro el no es de hielo.  
**Subaru:** eso es verdad ella es muy suave cuando la conocen bien.  
**Tohru: **mejor vamos a dormir.  
**Kamui:** Si.

**Todos se fueron a dormirme pasaron los 3 días y seishiro llego y kamui subaru y shaoran se quedaban adentro con Zoey.**

**Seishiro:** Shana te ves hermosa.  
**Shana:** Déjate de juegos.  
**Tohru:** Seishiro no te la lleves.  
**Seishiro:** y por que no es mi prometida.  
**Allen:** Shana no es un objeto.  
**Shana:** olvídenlo me tengo que ir adiós (alejándome).  
**Elliot:** (sujetando a shana) no te dejare ir yo amo shana (besando).  
**Shana:** (elliot).  
**Elliot:** shana.  
**Seishiro**: Deja a mi shana.  
**Shana:** Para seishiro nuestro trato fue que si me enamoro de otra persona me dejarías libre y estoy enamorada de elliot (sonrojada).  
**Seishiro: **Shana tienes razón esto no se quedara así.  
**Tohru:** que miedo da.

**Allen:** pero todo salió bien.  
**Elliot:** Shana estas bien.  
**Shana:** Te dije que no quería que lo hicieras.  
**Zero:** Shana Elliot lo hiso para protegerte.  
**Shana:** Lo se pero yo no pedí ayuda de nadie.  
**Tohru:** No ves lo que queremos hacer es cuidarte y protegerte.  
**Shana:** Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes ni contigo tohru.  
**Zero:** No le hables hacía tu hermana.  
**Allen:** lo que ellos hicieron lo hicieron porque te quieren tienes que saber eso.  
**Shana:** Tienes razón no lo entendí me iré.  
**Elliot:** a donde vas air.  
**Shana:** Yo sabré adonde, no me busquen mas (transformando ángel demons).  
**Tohru:** Shana por favor recapacita.  
**Allen:** Se fue.  
**Zero:** Que hacemos la vamos a buscar o que.  
**Elliot:** Solo dale un rato a solas para que se calme.  
**Tohru:** Discúlpenla no esta acostumbrada a la sobreprotección.  
**Allen:** no importa.

**Shana se fue volando enojada y allen, elliot, tohru y zero entraron a la casa contándoles a sus hermanos lo que había pasado.**

**Shaoran**: Asi que eso paso.  
**Allen**: Si.  
**Zero:** Se fue furiosa después de que elliot la beso.  
**Kamui:** No es para nada de esperarse.  
**Zoey:** La buscaremos.  
**Allen:** No lose.  
**Tohru:** Ya se esta siendo tarde y no regresa.  
**Subaru:** su pongo que ella iría a un lado que le guste.  
**Kamui:** pero cual.  
**Elliot:** Creo que se donde podría estar.  
**Allen:** vamos te acompañamos.  
**Elliot:** No quédense aquí yo iré solo.  
**Tohru:** Esta bien.

**Eriol:** Hola shana.  
**Shana:** Eriol Hola.  
**Eriol:** estas triste.  
**Shana:** Solo estoy enojada.  
**Eriol:** Porque.  
**Shana:** No tiene importancia.  
**Eriol:** Si no tiene importancia porque no regresas a casa.  
**Shana:** Porque no tiene sentido volver.  
**Eriol:** No tienes a tu hermana tohru y a alguien especial a quien ames.  
**Shana:** si pero el no es para mi.  
**Eriol:** como se llama.  
**Shana:** Su su nombre es elliot.  
**Eriol:** Elliot suena bien.  
**Shana:** Pero no ce si en verdad me gusta y no ce si le gusto a el.  
**Eriol: **Shana si lo amas ve con el.  
**Shana:** Si lo amo pero tal vez si.  
**Elliot:** Shana.  
**Shana:** (volteando) Elliot.  
**Eriol:** Hablamos luego.  
**Shana:** Si (colgando teléfono).  
**Elliot:** Estas bien.  
**Shana:** Si estoy bien.  
**Elliot:** es verdad lo que escuche.  
**Shana:** De que hablas.  
**Elliot:** De lo que hablabas hace un rato por teléfono.  
**Shana:** cuanto escuchaste.  
**Elliot:** todo.  
**Shana:** (sonrojada) y porque no me lo dijiste.  
**Shana:** Porque tenía miedo.  
**Elliot:** miedo a que.  
**Shana:** que tu no me correspondas.  
**Elliot:** Eres bobita.  
Shana: No me digas así.  
**Elliot:** Shana.  
**Shana:** Que.  
**Elliot:** (rompiendo cadena de su muñeca).  
**Shana:** Elliot.  
**Elliot:** Sabes que esto no es real (cargando en brazos a shana).


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~Un Sueño permanente~*~**

**Elliot se llevo de vuelta a shana en brazos a la casa ya que estaba inconciente cuando llegaron la subieron a la habitacion. **

**Tohru:** que paso.  
**Elliot:** Ella no es la verdadera Shana.  
**Kamui:** Pero que dices.  
**Elliot:** cuando le quite la cadena quedo inconciente.  
**Shaoran:** La verdadera nunca se habria desmayado.  
**Zoey:** pero que quiere decir todo esto.  
**Zero:** Significa que este es un clon de shana un espectro.  
**Allen:** Tohru no taste a shana rara.  
**Tohru:** Si la verdad es que si desde que llegamos a japon ella salio a dar una vuelta y cuando volvio estaba rara como si hubiera perdido la memoria.  
**Subaru:** Elliot que haremos.  
**Elliot:** No tengo la menornidea de donde puede estar.  
**Kamui:** El espectro esta desapareciendo.  
**Allen:** Su pongo que tenia que desaparecer en cuanto le quitaras la cadena.  
**Shaoran:** Donde esta la verdadera.  
**Tohru:** Eso quisiera saber hermana donde estas.  
**Zoey:** tranquila tohru shana estara bien.

**Todos se hacian la pregunta donde estaba shana pero Tohru sintio algo.**

**Elliot: **Que sucede.  
**Tohru:** No se siento un poder.  
**Subaru:** Pero no se trata de un cazador.  
**Allen:** Ni siquiera de seishiro.  
**Zero:** Esa precencia se hace cada vez mas fuerte.  
**Shaoran:** una vez mas, Las 4 Direcciones de los poderes sagrados dioses de los relampagos y las tormentas electricas que dominan los 4 e le mento muestrame con tu rayo de Luz la precian que sesinte.  
**Kamui:** Por ahi.

**Siguieron el rayo de luz del tablero de shaoran pero era de noche y estaba lloviendo a lo lejos del rayo de luz señalaba al instituto cuando entraron y despues de un rato subieron a la azotea y.**

**Tohru:** Shana.  
**Elliot:** Pero que es esto.  
**Kamui:** Esta en cadena en forma de cruz en la pared.  
**Subaru:** Y están usando su poder todavía ya que su pelo volvería a su color natural color negro pero a un sige rojo.  
**Shaoran:** Pero porque hasta ahora.  
**Tohru:** No lo se pero sea cual sea la razón shana esta usand su poder para que la encontraramos.  
**Elliot:** vamos a soltarla.

**E****lliot, Tohru, Kamui y Subaru la desataron y cayo n brazos de shaoran.**

**Shaoran:** (mirando) Eso son.  
**Elliot:** que sucede.  
**Shaoran:** tiene algunos golpes.  
**Tohru:** Hermana Shana (agarrando su mano).  
**Subaru:** llevémosla a casa.

**Todos regresaron a la casa y shaoran se subió a shana a la habitación zoey la empezó a revisar.**

**Tohru:** Como esta.  
**Zoey:** Shana esta bien.  
**Zero:** Entonces porque no despierta.  
**Shaoran:** Déjala hablar.  
**Zoey:** Es que ella esta dormida.  
**Kamui:** De verdad (sarcástico).  
**Zoey:** Escucha esta dormida pero es un sueño permanente.  
**Elliot:** Que un suño permanente.  
**Subaru:** Significa que shana esta en cerrada en un sueño.  
**Zoey:** Un sueño el cual no tendra regreso.  
**Tohru:** Shana despierta despierta.  
**Subaru:** Significa que shana esta en un sueño que la lleva a la muerte.  
**Zero:** Que shana despierta por favor Shana!.  
**Tohru:** (callendo de rodillas) Shana.  
**Elliot:** Tohru por favor resiste zoey hay alguna manera de salvarla.  
**Zoey**: No lo se.  
**Shaoran:** Tal vez si nos metemos a su sueño  
**Allen:** Si nos metemos en su sueño tal vez que demos atrapados.  
**Kamui:** Pero si dos de nosotros va tal vez la podemos traer la de regreso.  
**Tohru:** Iré yo.  
**Zoey:** Pero será peligroso.  
**Elliot:** Zero y yo iremos.  
**Subaru:** De acuerdo.  
**Shaoran:** A cuesten se a lado de ella.  
**Zero:** Si.  
**Subaru:** En cuanto shaoran use su conjuro que darán dormidos y estarán adentro del sueño de shana.  
**Elliot:** Esta bien.  
**Tohru:** Cuidense.  
**Zero:** Igual que ustedes.

**Shaoran uso su conjuro y elliot y zero quedaron dormidos.**

**Subaru:** Parece que funciono.  
**Allen:** pero que pasara después.  
**Kamui:** Cuando hayan cumplido su misión despertaran.  
**Tohru:** Chicos mi detector a localizado a seishiro afuera de la casa.  
**Shaoran:** Que rayos y ahora que elliot y zero están dentro del sueño.  
**Allen:** shaoran y Subaru queda te aquí con zoey.  
**Tohru:** Vamos Kamui, allen,

**Allen, Kamu y Tohru salieron corriendo de la casa donde estaba seishiro.**

**Allen:** Seishiro que quieres.  
**Seishiro:** (lanzando cadena de hiero) Solo vengo por tohru.  
**Tohru:** Suelta me seishiro.  
**Kamui:** No permitiremos que te la lleves (corriendo con mi espada).  
**Allen:** (navajas del viento rafa ja de agua).  
**Seishiro:** (esquivando) Esos ataques tan infantiles no servirán de nada.  
**Allen:** No te burles de nosotros.  
**Seishiro:** Bueno si me disculpa tohru y yo nos tenemos que ir (Desapareciendo).  
**Kamui:** TOHRU!.  
**Allen:** Demonios.

**Allen y Kamui volvieron adentro**.

**Shaoran:** Y Tohru.  
**Kamui:** (pegando en la pared) Seishiro se la llevo.  
**Subaru:** Que.  
**Allen:** Esquivo nuestros ataques y se la llevo (enojado).  
**Shaoran:** Rayos shana en un sueño que la va llevar a la muerte y seishiro se lleva a tohru.  
**Kamui:** Tranquilos que este es parte del plan.  
**Subaru:** Que plan.  
**Allen:** Tohru dijo que seishiro como había usado el poder de shana el vendría por tohru ya que de shana ya tenia lo que quería su poder por eso seishiro logro encerrar la en un sueño perpetuo el sueño que la llevara a la muerte mañana por la noche.  
**Shaoran:** Esperemos a que Elliot y Zero la puedan salvar.

**Mientras en el sueño permanente zero y elliot.**

**Elliot:** Donde estamos.  
**Zero:** Parece un paraíso este lugar.  
**Elliot:** Si pero tenemos que ir a buscar a shana.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~ El Despertar~*~  
**

**Zero y Elliot buscaron en todas partes hasta que llegaron a una casa.**

**Zero:** Hola hay alguien aquí.  
**Elliot:** No parece a ver alguien.  
**Zero:** Elliot pero esta casa es como si estuviera alguien viviendo.  
**Elliot:** Si mira la espada de shana.  
**Zero:** Significa que ella esta aquí.

**Zero y Elliot habían encontrado una casa donde estaba la espada de shana mientras tanto seishiro y Tohru.**

**Seishiro:** Parece que este poder que le quite a shana es muy poderoso.  
**Tohru:** De vuelve me su poder.  
**Seishiro:** No lo haré.  
**Tohru:** Que harás conmigo.  
**Seishiro:** Bueno contigo me casaré en 2 días tu eres mas poderosa que shana y me gustas mas.  
**Tohru:** Eso nunca no me casaré contigo.  
**Seishiro:** Ni por la vida de tu hermana.  
**Tohru: **De que hablas.  
**Seishiro:** Yo la he encerrado en un sueño permanente y la puedo enviar directamente hacia la muerte.  
**Tohru:** Que no no lo hagas por favor.

**Seishiro:** Casa te conmigo o shana morirá.  
**Tohru:** Esta bien me casaré contigo.  
**Seishiro:** Me alegra escuchar te cuando nos casemos haré que despierte tu hermana shana.  
**Tohru:** lo prometes.  
**Seishiro:** Lo juro.

**Seishiro y tohru se miraban des confiando uno del otro mientras en el sueño.**

**Elliot:** hasta cuando llegara.  
**Zero: **Mira haya viene.  
**Shana:** Quien quienes son ustedes.  
**Elliot:** Soy Elliot tsukishiro el es mi hermano zero.  
**Shana:** Elliot y Zero no son del instituto.  
**Zero:** Si, somos amigos de Tohru tu hermana.  
**Shana:** Mi hermana.  
**Elliot:** Si ella esta preocupada por ti porque estas en un sueño.  
**Shana:** Un sueño.  
**Zero:** Si tienes que despertar despierta te prometo que te cuidaré.  
**Shana:** Quiero despertar (desapareciendo).

**Elliot y Zero habían salido del sueño de shana.**

**Shana:** Donde estoy.  
**Subaru:** Bienvenida de vuelta al mundo real.  
**Shaoran: **Se que estas confundida pero tranquila cuidaremos de ti.  
**Shana:** Donde esta tohru.  
**Allen:** Ella esta con seishiro.  
**Kamui:** No de viste a ver celo dicho.  
**Elliot:** Entonces hay que preparar todo para viajar al mundo alterno.  
**Zoey:** Si en seguida.  
**Subaru:** Ya están las armas y todo listo.  
**Kamui:** Zoey te quedas aquí con shana.  
**Zoey:** Si.  
**Shana:** Un momento como que me quedo aquí.  
**Elliot:** como escuchas te, te vas quedar aquí.  
**Shana:** No me quedaré yo iré con ustedes en busca de mi hermana.  
**Zero:** Shana queda te por favor.  
**Shaoran:** Si queda te es mas seguro para ti.  
**Shana:** Soy una Ángel Demons y no tengo miedo a nada yo iré quieran o no sola o con ustedes yo iré.  
**Allen:** Su pongo que no hay otra opción la llevaremos.  
**Subaru:** Ya están listas las motos tenemos que partir.  
**Elliot:** Esta bien.  
**Zoey:** Cuiden se mucho hermanos.  
**Kamui:** Cuida te zoey.  
**Zero:** Me llevaré a Shana.  
**Subaru:** Estás lista shana.  
**Shana:** Si estoy lista.  
**Shaoran:** Bien vámonos.

**Atravesaron el portal al mundo alterno en busca de Tohru.**

**Shana:** Este lugar me da escalofríos.  
**Elliot:** Tienes miedo.  
**Shana:** Claro que no.  
**Zero:** Probable mente nos estén esperando monstruos y nos tendremos que separar.  
**Allen:** seguramente.  
**Kamui:** vamos.  
**Subaru:** Si.


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~ El Rescate y la perdida~*~**

**Todos siguieron el camino hacia el imperio de seishiro como era de esperarsé 1 monstruo los detuvo tenia 5 cabezas kamui Se quedo con el peleando y la de mas siguieron después de alejarse 3 metros había otro monstruo un dragón color negro se quedo allen con el después de seguir en las motos a 5 metros estaba un demonio de fuego que se podía duplicar se quedo subaru y shaoran se había hecho de noche.**

**Elliot:** De vimos quedarnos.  
**Zero:** Lo se pero ellos quisieron que sigamos a delante.  
**Shana:** Porque hablan como si ellos estuvieran muerto.  
**Elliot:** Se que no lo es tan pero solo que damos nosotros 3 así que tenemos llegar antes de la mañana.  
**Zero:** Siente eso.  
**Shana:** Si.

**De lo escondido del bosque salio una flecha directo a shana pero zero la puedo salvar.**

**Elliot:** Que cosa es eso.  
**Shana:** Un demonio arquero.  
**Zero:** El demonio mas fuerte aparte de ser el mas fuerte tiene una lanza muy poderosa capaz de matar a cada persona que quiera.  
**Elliot:** Tenemos que derrotarlo.  
**Zero:** Lleva te a shana de aquí.  
**Elliot:** Shana sube te a la moto y vete.  
**Shana:** Si.

**Cuando shana se iba el demonio del arco la tiro con su lanza haciendo que shana se pegara con un árbol.**

**Zero:** Shana (corriendo hacia ella).  
**Elliot:** Estas bien.  
**Shana:** Si solo fue un golpe.  
**Zero:** Que haremos.  
**Elliot:** Podemos con el.  
**Shana:** Si preparen ce.  
**Zero:** listo atacaremos por diferentes las dos.  
**Elliot:** Shana ataca por la derecha, Zero ataca por la izquierda y yo por enfrente.  
**Shana**: Si.

**Cuando corrían por los lados que iban a atacar el demonio percibió los lugares donde Iván a atacar y se defendió haciendo que cayeran heridos al suelo.**

**Elliot:** Rayos puedo saber nuestros movimientos.  
**Zero:** Tengo una idea.  
**Shana:** Cual.  
**Zero:** Lo ente tendré mientras ustedes atacan.  
**Elliot:** Esta bien.

**Zero lo entre tuvo mientras shana y elliot atacaban y por fin lo habían derrotado.**

**Elliot:** Están bien.  
**Shana:** si.  
**Zero: **Si todo bien muy fuerte el monstruo.  
**Elliot:** Si pero lo hemos destruido.  
**Shana:** Zero estas sangrando.  
**Zero:** No es nada solo es un rasguño.  
**Elliot:** Pero estas sangrando mucho de jame ver tu pierna.  
**Shana:** Esta saliendo mucha sangre.  
**Zero:** no es nada.  
**Shana:** Pero estas sangrando.  
**Zero:** Te dijo que no es nada la ventaja de ser vampiro es que se curan las heridas.  
**Shana:** Pero eso es verdad.  
**Elliot:** Si eso es verdad para los vampiros pero para los humanos como tu, tohru y shaoran significaría la muerte.  
**Zero:** pero subaru esta con shaoran.  
**Shana:** Es verdad.  
**Zero:** Bueno ya se cerro vámonos.  
**Elliot:** Si.

**Shana se subió a la moto de zero y los 3 se dirigieron al imperio cuando amaneció en el imperio de seishiro.**

**Seishiro:** Tohru querida esta hermosa.  
**Tohru:** Deja de molestarme.  
**Seishiro:** Recuerda que tienes que ser muy tierna conmigo o Shana morira.  
**Tohru:** Ya te dije que me casare contigo ahora liberala.

**Seishiro:** El padre nos esta esperando vamos.

**Seishiron se llevo a tohru a la entrada del imperio era un castillo grande seishiro y tohru estaba en frente de un padre la ceremonia ya habia en empezado shana elliot y zero se estaban acercando mas y mas al imperio.**

**Padre:** Seishiro acepta como esposa a Tohru como esposa promete amarla respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.  
**Seishiro:** Acepto.  
**Padre:** Tohru acepta como esposo a seishiro promete amarlo respetralo hasta que la muerte los separe.  
**Tohru:** yo...Yo.  
**Shana:** Siento interrumpirloya se que no estoy invitada a la boda.  
**Seishiro:** Shana estas viva.  
**Zero:** Que no la vez.  
**Tohru:** (corriendo lejos de seishiro) Shana.  
**Shana:** Tranquila tohru venimos por ti.  
**Tohru:** Donde estan los demas.  
**Elliot:** Nos habrieron el paso hasta aqui.

**Seishiro:** Me las pagaran cadenas de cuchillos (lanzando).  
**Zero:** Cuidado (protegiendo con la espada).  
**Shana:** cúbranme ( corriendo hacia seishiro con espada en mano).  
**Elliot:** Tohru toma esta arma de seguro podremos vencer a seishiro.  
**Tohru:** Si.

**Shana entretuvo a seishiro mientras tohru elliot y zero atacaban a seishiro juntos pero el uso su poder y iso que todos salieran volando hasta que llegaron los demas chicos.**

**Subaru:** Siento la tardansa.  
**Zero:** Tardaron de masiado no creen.  
**Kamui:** Esque los monstruos fueron de masiados fuertes y por eso nos tardamos.  
**Elliot:** No importa.  
**Shana:** Terminemos con seishiro.

**Todos usaros sus armas y poderes contra seishiro el se defendía con todo su poder pero todos unieron sus fuerzas y lodejaron mal herido zero, elliot , subaru , kamui y allen eran vampiros y cerraban sus heridas shana estaba herida igual que shaoran.**

**Elliot:** Tohru estas bien (abrazando).  
**Tohru:** Si todo esta bien gracias por venirme arescatar.  
**Elliot:** Eres la persona que mas me importa eres tu la chica con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida.  
**Tohru:** Yo también quiero pasar mi vida contigo.  
**Zero:** Shana estas bien.  
**Shana:** Si solo estoy un poco cansada.  
**Zero:** Tienes muchos rasguñoz y estas sangrando de tu brazo.  
**Shana:** Tranquilo estaré bien.  
**Zero:** Shana (abrazando).  
**Seishiro:** Por fin me han vencido felicidades.  
**Kamui:** Ahora di tus ultimas palabras.  
**Seishiro:** shana, tohru su padre estaria muy orgulloso de ustedes.  
**Tohru:** Aque te refieres.  
**Seishiro:** Su padre quiso que shana se hisiera mas fuerte al nivel de tohru sin usar sus poderes y lo logro y tohru fuiste capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su hermana.  
**Tohru:** pues claro es la unica familia que me queda.  
**Seishiro:** Shana lo que ise fue por orden de tu padre.

**Allen: **Por su padre.

**Seishiro:** yo en verdad te amo (a ariciando su rostro).  
**Shana:** seishiro no te mueras por favor, no te mueras.  
**Seishiro:** Zero cuidala.  
**Zero: **Lo prometo.  
**Seishiro:** Ahora vete y perdonenme por tantos problemas.  
**Elliot:** no tenemos nada que perdonarte.  
**Shana:** (llorando) Seishiro!.  
**Shaoran:** Tenemos que salir rapido de aqui.  
**Allen:** Este mundo se esta viniendo a bajo.  
**Elliot:** Es verdad tenemos que llegar lo mas rapido al portal.  
**Kamui:** Vamos que si no salimos rapido todo esto desaparecera.  
**Zero:** Entonces vamos (cargando a shana hacia la moto).  
**Shana:** Zero.  
**Zero:** Agarra te fuerte.  
**Shana**: Si (abrazando lo).  
**Subaru:** Vámonos.


	10. Chapter 10

**~*~ El Final~*~**

**Todos se fueron a toda velocidad pero todo se derrumbaba el mundo alterno desaparecia por fin ya habían cruzado el portal y habían salido a salvo.**

**Tohru:** por poco y no lo contamos.  
**Elliot:** justo a tiempo y logramos salir.  
**Shana:** Zero que haces.  
**Zero:** (cargando) te llevaré adentro Zoey por favor cura la.  
**Zoey:** Si, shaoran tohru están muy heridos.  
**Shaoran:** no es nada.  
**Elliot:** Revisa también a tohru.  
**Zoey:** Si.

**Zoey curo a shana y a tohru en la sala todos estaban felices por que habían rescatado a tohru y destruido a seishiro.**

**Saoran:** Y ahora que haremos.  
**Shana:** Me pienso ir a Tokio ya que no te no mis poderes y solo soy una humana común y corriente.  
**Zero:** No digas eso.  
**Tohru:** Allen no tienes que darle a shana.  
**Allen:** Si shana toma es tu poder.  
**Shana:** Mi poder (Absorbiendo).  
**kamui: **Seishiro se lo dio para que te lo entregara.

**Subaru:** Donde vas a ir Elliot.

**Elliot: **Yo y Tohru nos iremos a Paris.  
**Allen:** Me iré con zoey a tomoeda.  
**Shaoran:** Yo también iré a tomoeda.  
**Kamui:** Yo y subaru nos vamos a la ciudad misaki.  
**Elliot:** Y tu Zero.  
**Zero:** No lo se su pongo que me quedaré aquí.  
**Tohru:** No quieres ir con nosotros.  
**Zero:** no gracias.  
**Kamui:** Su pongo que no quieres salir de viaje.  
**Zero:** Shana podemos hablar afuera.  
**Shana:** Si.  
**Elliot:** Esto me huele a romance.  
**Zoey:** Si eso es vedad.

**Zero:** Shana sigues triste por seishiero verdad.  
**Shana:** Si, el lo que izo-  
**Zero:** Lo que izo fue porque te amaba y tu… lo amabas.  
**Shana:** no es que lo amara es solo que el fue muy importante para mi.  
**Zero:** Entiendo.  
**Shana:** Espera.  
**Zero:** Que pasa shana.  
**Shana:** Pero a quien Amo es a ti zero.  
**Zero:** Shana ( abrazando).  
**Shana:** Lo siento.  
**Zero:** porque te disculpas.  
**Shana:** Por pornerlos en peligro.  
**Zero:** ya no tiene importancia solo quiero estar contigo para siempre.  
**Shana:** yo tambien (abrazando).

**Zero y Shana volviero adentro**.

**Subaru:** tardaron de masiado no creen.  
**Shaoran:** si porque sera.  
**Elliot:** No sera que.  
**Zero:** si somos novios.

**Tohru:** Felicidades.  
**Allen:** Ya era hora.  
**Zero:** Bueno esque esperaba el mejor momento.  
**Zoey:** Este fue el momento perfecto.

**Todos felices porque todo habia salido bien cuando anochesio todos dormian ecepto shana.**

**Shana:** seishiro (triste).  
**Tohru:** Sigues pensando en seishiro verdad.  
**Shana:** Si, el apesar de todo estoy feliz de haber conocido a seishiro.  
**Tohru:** El fue un gran enemigo no crees.  
**Shana:** si (riendo).  
**Tohru:** Me voy adormir.  
**Shana:** Descansa.

**Shana:** seishiro donde sea que estes ahora siempre estaras en mi memoria.  
**Zero:** Y yo la hare muy feliz la voy a amar con todo mi corazon.  
**Shana:** Y sere muy feliz con zero te lo prometo seishiro.

**Elliot se habia ido con tohru a virvir a paris, allen, shaoran y zoey se divertian en tomoeda, kamui y subaru estudiaban en la ciudad misaki y shana y zero vivian una vida feliz en tokio poco despues shana se caso con zero y tohru se caso con elliot** **en las fechas festivas todos regresaban a japon la familia tsukishiro iva a crecer mas y mas con el paso del tiempo.**

¡Fin….!


End file.
